SUNSHINE AND CITY LIGHTS
by kuncipintu
Summary: NOTICE! [and a pretty little random drabbles] / it's still ChanBaek, tho. / mind to read?


Sebelumnya saya ingin memberikan pengumuman super menyedihkan sekaligus curhat panjang lebar. Maaf soalnya saya gak kedengaran kabar lagi setelah _publish teaser_ fic.

SCL (Sunshine and City Lights), yang kemarin _teaser_-nya udah keluar dua butir, terpaksa gak bakal dilanjutin. PHP banget, ya? Saya juga sebenernya sayaaaang banget sama fic ini, secara, fic dengan _chapter_ terbanyak yang pernah saya bikin—walaupun belum di_publish_ satupun, sih… SCL ini sudah jadi belasan _chapter_ di lappie saya tercinta. Ide-ide itu terasa numpuuuuk banyak banget waktu ngerjakan SCL, jadi saya _enjoy_ banget dan optimis buat bisa nyelesaiin dalam waktu cepat.

Tapi, waktu saya mau _publish_ chapter pertama, FFn gak bisa kebuka. Saya pikir, okelah, mungkin lagi _down_ sementara. Biasa juga sering begitu. Besoknya saya coba lagi dan tetap gak bisa. Ada sekitar tujuh~delapan kali saya coba di hari itu dan tetep gak bisa, yang muncul di layar malah, pemberitahuan kalau FFn keblokir gitu.

Saya bingung, dong. Setelah tanya sama temen seprofesi yang kebetulan satu asrama, dia bilang FFn lancar-lancar aja. Jadi saya pikir, masalahnya ada sama laptop saya. Lalu saya pinjem laptop temen, tapi bahkan pada empat laptop berbeda pun, FFn masih gak bisa kebuka-_-

Dan di saat lagi bingung-bingungnya, laptop saya (yang isinya bejibun plot bunny dan FF setengah jadi) nge-hang dan rusak. Setelah dilarikan ke rumah sakit, ternyata hardisk saya gak bisa diselamatkan dan semua file-file saya (termasuk semua video EXO, hiks) hilang. Duh. Disitu saya rasanya _kayak_ stres banget. Pusing.

Terus, saya mulai deh menggali jejak-jejak peninggalan penggalan-penggalan FF yang tersebar di mana-mana. Di evernote, di buku tulis, di kertas coretan, di note FB, macem-macem lah. Tapi sebagian besar sudah pada hilang. Ujung-ujungnya, saya coba nulis SCL dari awal, tapi _feel_-nya tiba-tiba hilang entah kemana. Rasanya sudah hampir gak ada semangat buat nulis sama sekali.

Jadi mohon maaf~ banget. SCL yang sudah dijanjikan gak jadi keluar. Saya memang kurang bertanggung jawab dan gak mikirin perasaan _readers_ semua. Tapi saya sekarang lagi berusaha mengembalikan _mood_ menulis, nyari-nyari muse yang bisa dijadikan sumber inspirasi, dan nulis lagi dari awal. Yey. Semangat~

Sekali lagi, saya mohon maaf. Yang saya _publish_ di bawah ini cuma potongan pendek dari penggalan SCL yang tersebar di segala tempat tadi. Rasanya sayang kalau gak di-_publish_ walaupun latarnya rancu karena mereka ini berasal dari _chapter_ yang beda-beda dan hampir gak berkaitan. Yeah, begitulah.

Maafkan saya, ya, _readers_… T,T

* * *

**_...because sunshine and city lights will guide you home._**

* * *

SUNSHINE AND CITY LIGHTS [PLOT BUNNY # **–1**]

"_**H**__yung~ _kau serius tidak mau mencobanya~?!"

Pemuda mungil dengan surai _brunette_ halus melesat melewati Luhan yang berjalan tenang di jalanan menuruni bukit Namsan. Helai-helai poni di dahi Luhan meliuk seiring dengan angin yang diciptakan pemuda dengan _skateboard_ tadi.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Tanggap Luhan akan ajakan barusan. Matanya terfokus pada punggung mungil yang sudah terlalu jauh darinya. Dan walau Luhan tahu ia tidak akan didengar, Luhan tetap melanjutkan. "Aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak naik _skateboard_ di jalanan securam ini, sambil berteriak-teriak pula."

"Ah, _hyung _tidak asyik~~" sebuah suara lain dengan aksen yang terdengar aneh terdengar. Satu lagi pemuda paling tinggi di antara mereka bertiga mensejajari langkah Luhan. Papan _skate_-nya ditenteng dengan lengan kanannya yang cukup berotot. Keringat memenuhi pelipisnya, membuat anak-anak rambut disana menjadi lepek dan menempel dengan dahi. Tapi, tentu saja, hal itu tidak serta merta menghapus wajah tampan dibaliknya.

Luhan melirik pemuda yang baru datang. "…dan sekarang kau juga sudah mulai ketularan si _eyeliner_ berjalan itu…," keluh Luhan pada pemuda di sampingnya.

Yang lebih tinggi mengerling ke kejauhan, ke arah kepala dengan rambut _brunette_ yang sekarang sibuk (sok) bermanuver dengan _skateboard_-nya.

"Salahkan Baekhyun yang meracuniku dengan otaknya yang agak tidak waras itu."

Luhan mendelik. "Dasar tidak sopan. Panggil dia '_hyung_', dan lagi, jangan bicara seolah-olah otakmu berfungsi dengan baik."

"Ah~ _mumpung_ Baekhyun tidak bisa mendengar kita, kapan lagi aku bisa membicarakannya seperti ini?"

Luhan mengulurkan jemarinya, hendak mencubit pinggang pemuda empat tahun di bawahnya itu. Namun, tentu saja, yang dicubit dapat berkelit dengan mudah ditambah cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Luhan mendengus saat mendapati tangannya hanya meraih udara kosong.

"…aku berharap Baekhyun bisa cepat-cepat bertemu dengan orang yang bisa _mengendalikan_ dirinya dan pikirannya yang sedikit ekstrem itu," Luhan berbisik, kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada pemuda dua tahun di bawahnya yang sekarang sedang melambaikan tangan, menyuruhnya turun bukit lebih cepat.

"Maksud _hyung_, majikan?" Pemuda yang lebih tinggi menyeletuk. "Semacam pawang hewan liar begitu?"

Luhan menghadiahinya jitakan lembut di kepala plus delikan tajam. "Maksudku _kekasih_, Sehun. Kau pikir Baekhyun itu singa sirkus sampai harus butuh pawang?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahu. "Kelakuannya mirip, _sih_…,"

"Jangan bicara begitu. Baekhyun itu orang baik."

Sehun tergelak. Melirik pada objek pembicaraan mereka yang masih menunggu keduanya turun sambil memain-mainkan papan luncurnya. Imut.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau Baekhyun-_hyung_ orang jahat, _kok_. Semuanya juga setuju kalau dia baik, hanya saja terlalu ekstrem."

"…dan kau sekarang mulai ketularan," sambung Luhan.

"Yah, karena kupikir aku semakin cocok dengan Baekhyun, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang jadi kekasihnya?"

"Kubunuh kau." Balas Luhan cepat. Sehun menaikkan salah satu alis. "Em, maksudku, bayangkan saja! Oh Sehun plus Byun Baekhyun, sama dengan kehancuran dunia. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi!" sambung Luhan tergesa, lidahnya hampir terselip di sela-sela kata.

Sehun nyengir, hampir-hampir tergelak lagi. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, dengan tingkat kewarasan seperti Baekhyun, dia bisa saja memacari seseorang di hari pertama mereka bertemu."

"_Yeah_, mungkin saja." Luhan menyunggingkan senyum memandang Baekhyun yang sudah memegang tiga tusuk sosis bakar, melambaikan ketiganya ke arah Luhan seolah dengan itu Luhan akan berlari dengan cepat seperti anjing yang ditawari tulang. "Tapi jangan bicara seolah-olah Baekhyun pemuda 'mudah' begitu, Sehuna…,"

"_Geez_, Luhan-_hyung_! Seperti-sepertinya apapun yang aku katakan, kalau itu tentang Baekhyun, jadi salah semua dimatamu."

Mata Luhan mengerling Sehun, tersenyum terhibut ketika melihat Sehun setengah cemberut. "Aku _'kan _ menyayanginya."

"Aku juga sayang Baekhyun!" Sehun setengah berteriak, setengah berbisik. Seolah-olah tabu kalau sampai kalimatnya didengar Baekhyun yang hanya tinggal berjarak beberapa meter.

"Yah, bedanya kau itu kurang ajar, bahkan pada orang yang kau sayang…,"

Sehun tidak membantah. Lebih memilih untuk menyambut setusuk sosis bakar yang diacungkan Baekhyun. Kapan lagi Byun Baekhyun-_hyung_nya mentraktir.

"Kalian berdua lama sekali!"

Luhan tertawa ketika meraih sosisnya dan melihat satunya lagi yang dipegang Baekhyun. Miliknya berwarna merah kecoklatan dengan tekstur sempurna sedangkan milik Baekhyun punya bopeng berwarna hitam kelam disana-sini—gosong.

"Yang ini percobaan pertama, makanya gosong." Baekhyun menunjuk sosisnya seolah mengerti pikiran Luhan. Dan sekian tahun bersama Baekhyun, Luhan memang selalu merasa Baekhyun punya semacam kemampuan super untuk bisa tahu apa yang orang lain pikirkan. "Tapi lihat yang kedua dan ketiga, sempurna, _'kan_?" Baekhyun menunjuk sosis di tangan Luhan dan Sehun, tersenyum bangga.

Luhan ikut tersenyum, tahu kalau Baekhyun akan selalu memberi yang terbaik. Dan ucapan terima kasih atau semacamnya tidak pernah dibutuhkan, jadi satu-satunya komentar yang keluar adalah,

"Serius, Baek. Carilah pacar."

Baekhyun membulatkan mata. Sehun hampir tersodok tusuk sosisnya sendiri.

Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahu.

Sayangnya pemuda itu tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun terus memikirkan kata-katanya bahkan hingga seminggu berlalu.

* * *

SUNSHINE AND CITY LIGHTS [PLOT BUNNY #**0**]

**T**entu saja ketika Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengencani Chanyeol, ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan satu-satunya kemungkinan buruk. Kemungkinan buruk yang _ini_.

"APA?! Kau pacaran dengan siapa?!" suara Luhan menggema di tiap-tiap sudut halaman belakang rumah Sehun, salah satu tempat tongkrongan wajib bagi mereka bertiga—Sehun, Luhan, dan tentu saja Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol. Blablabla Chanyeol." Baekhyun menjawab kalem dengan nada dibuat sepolos mungkin.

"Lihat! Lihat! Kau bahkan tidak tahu nama lengkapnya!" Luhan kembali menjerit-jerit (mungkin tidak menjerit, tapi setidaknya volume suaranya mampu membuat Sehun cemberut dan menyumpali telinganya dengan _earphone_).

"Tentu saja Baekhyun-_hyung_ tidak tahu, mereka baru bertemu dua hari." Sehun menyeletuk. Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Justru karena itu!" Luhan menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Bukankah aneh kalau kau baru bertemu dengannya kurang dari seminggu, dua per tujuh hari, dan sudah berpacaran dengannya?"

Baekhyun baru akan membuka mulut ketika Sehun menyela, "Sudahlah, _hyung_. Bukannya _hyung_ sendiri yang ingin Baekhyun punya pacar tampan dan perhatian padanya? Sekarang dia sudah punya pacar, tapi _hyung_ malah marah-marah."

"Memangnya kau yakin si Chanyeol ini akan baik dan perhatian pada Baekhyun?"

Sehun terdiam. Luhan melanjutkan kembali kicauannya, "Lihat, _'kan_? Kau sendiri tidak bisa menjawab."

"…Yah, _hyung_, setidaknya dia tampan." Baekhyun menambahkan, mengedikkan bahu ke arah Sehun yang kena semprot Luhan karena membelanya.

"Lihat, setidaknya pacarnya Baekhyun tampan." Sehun mengulang hal yang sama, memberikan penekanan di setiap suku kata sebelum ber_high-five_ ria dengan Baekhyun.

"Astaga!" Luhan menjambak-jambak anak rambutnya. "Seharusnya aku tidak bergaul dengan anak-anak kecil seperti kalian~!"

Luhan menghentakkan kaki, berjalan dengan suara langkah berdebum kembali ke dalam rumah Sehun.

"Biarkan saja." Kata Baekhyun sambil memandangi punggung Luhan yang menghilang di balik pintu.

"Yah, aku tahu dia akan kembali lagi." Sehun memutar mata. "Luhan-_hyung_ sudah empat kali mengatakan hal yang sama persis dan empat kali kembali lagi. Kali ini juga pasti begitu."

"_Yeah_." Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu. Sehun mengikuti gesturnya.

"_Hyung_? Baekhyun_-hyung_?"

"_Wae_?" Baekhyun, yang sudah hampir menutup mata ketiduran, mendecak.

"Memang benar ya, pacarmu tampan?" Itu hanya pertanyaan iseng, tapi Sehun bersumpah ada semburat merah muda di pipi Baekhyun yang tersiram matahari sore.

Sesaat Baekhyun terlihat ragu, menimbang-nimbang jawaban. Ketika Sehun baru akan membuka mulut untuk mengulang pertanyaan, Baekhyun menjawab. "Sangat tampan, malah."

* * *

SUNSHINE AND CITY LIGHTS [PLOT BUNNY #**1**]

"Aku selalu punya mimpi ini, kau tahu."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, tapi ia menyiapkan telinganya untuk mendengarkan. Dan ia tahu Chanyeol tahu.

"Arsitek,"

Suara Chanyeol terdengar begitu mantap dan yakin. Membuat Baekhyun merasa kalau pemuda di sampingnya ini bukanlah pemuda SMA yang bahkan akan merengek jika jatah bubble tea-nya Baekhyun habiskan.

"Kenapa arsitek? Kupikir kau akan lebih memilih menjadi model."

Chanyeol tertawa. Renyah. Hangat. Dan tidak terlupakan.

"Kau mengatakan aku cukup tampan untuk jadi model, _undirectly_."

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu. "_I'm just sayin'..._ Kau 'kan suka mencari dan mendapat perhatian orang-orang,"

"Tidak sesuka ketika aku mendapat perhatianmu," Chanyeol menjulurkan ujung lidahnya, mengedip dengan sikap main-main. "Tapi aku serius ketika aku bilang ingin jadi arsitek."

"Dan aku dua rius ketika bertanya mengapa,"

"Tidakkah kau pernah berpikir seberapa kerennya jika kita bisa membangun sebuah bangunan besar, megah, berkilauan dengan tangan kita sendiri?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab hingga ia menyelesaikan sesapannya pada _bubble tea_ Chanyeol—miliknya sudah habis sejak lima menit lalu.

"Berkilauan, katamu? Norak. Lagipula kau tidak mengerjakannya dengan tangan sendiri, _your worker does._"

"Ouch." Chanyeol menggenggam dadanya dengan ekspresi terluka yang berlebihan hingga Baekhyun rasanya ingin menyemburkan _bubble tea_ ke wajah sok dramatis itu.

"Dari berpuluh-puluh teman yang kuceritakan tentang cita-citaku, kau orang pertama yang mengatainya norak." Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. "...walau kupikir mereka semua sebenarnya berpikir sama denganmu." Volumenya melirih saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, tapi Baekhyun sudah terbiasa untuk mendengar hal-hal yang tak terdengar.

"_I'm just sayin'...,_" Baekhyun mengulang kalimatnya, menahan senyum geli, sedikit mengedip dengan cara yang sama Chanyeol melakukannya beberapa menit lalu. "_Beside, I'm __**not **__a friend._"

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat sebelum mengulum senyum yang Baekhyun tahu akan kelewat lebar jika tidak ditahan. "_Yeah_, tentu saja. Aku sempat melupakan hal itu."

"Kau melupakannya?!" Baekhyun menggeram, berpura-pura marah.

Chanyeol tergelak demi reaksi Baekhyun. "Setelah ini aku akan mencoba Seoul University, itu satu-satunya universitas di Seoul yang punya jurusan arsitektur terbaik. Atau mungkin aku akan masuk politeknik khusus desain bangunan, belajar dengan giat, mencoba-coba beberapa perusahaan ketika masa PSG, dan benar-benar masuk ke salah satunya setelah sarjana. Bahkan jika aku tidak bisa langsung diberi proyek untukku sendiri, aku yakin masih bisa menangani masalah desain eksterior atau bahan-bahan pembangunnya. Lalu bosku akan melihat hasil kinerjaku yang bagus, mempromosikanku, dan akhirnya aku akan punya proyekku sendiri dimana aku membangun menara tinggi, megah, dan berkilauan di tengah-tengah kota Seoul. Menjadikannya gedung serba-guna untuk umum tanpa memperburuk pemanasan global. Menghasilkan uang banyak, membangun rumah untuk orang tuaku dan untukku sendiri, kemudian melamarmu, menikahimu, dan _live happily ever after_."

Baekhyun mendengarkan, _cup bubble tea_ Chanyeol sudah kosong sejak terakhir kali ia menyesapnya diam-diam. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, tidak menyangka jika pemuda dengan cengiran kekanakan di sampingnya ini memiliki pandangan tentang masa depan yang begitu teratur. Sedikit _random_ di bagian akhir, tapi Baekhyun menyukai bagaimana Chanyeol mengikutsertakan eksistensinya pada rencana masa depan pemuda itu.

"Masa depanmu terdengar menjanjikan." komentarnya setelah beberapa lama.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku optimis aku bisa mendirikan rumah untuk kita dengan tanganku sendiri."

Baekhyun mendecak, terkesan bosan dengan ucapan Chanyeol yang terdengar seperti omong kosong. Tapi pada prakteknya, Baekhyun melakukannya untuk menutupi senyum yang terasa seperti bisa merobek bibir karena terlalu lebar. "Selama itu tidak berkilauan...," candanya. "Dan, serius Chanyeol. Aku yakin kau tidak akan membangunnya dengan tanganmu sendiri, kau akan mempekerjakan orang lain untuk mengaduk semen dan mengangkut papan. Aku yakin itu,"

"Baek~ Aku hanya berusaha romantis~" Chanyeol cemberut, terlihat seperti siswa SMA dengan keterbelakangan mental alih-alih seorang pemuda matang yang sudah merencanakan hidupnya.

Baekhyun tertawa dengan suara rendah, mendorong pelan pipi Chanyeol. "_Thanks for trying, anyway_."

"Kau tidak terdengar terkesan walaupun aku sudah mencoba."

"Chanyeol-_ah_...," Baekhyun memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya, terlihat sedikit frustasi, dalam cara yang menyenangkan. "_You don't need to trying so hard. Love is effortlessly perfect_. _So are we._"

"Narsistik." cibir Chanyeol, tapi matanya berbinar mengiyakan, mengajak mata Baekhyun untuk tetap berada di posisinya, saling menatap.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, malah mengalihkan pembicaraan kembali ke topik paling awal yang dibawa Chanyeol. "...dan aku selalu bermimpi untuk menjadi penyanyi ketika kecil."

"Lihat, lihat, lihat." Chanyeol menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya antusias. "Aku selalu berpikir suaramu itu _menggelegar_. Belum lagi karakter dan pribadimu yang _overly over-whelming_. Sudah kubilang 'kan, kau akan cocok sekali sebagai penyanyi...,"

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alis, tidak begitu mengharapkan reaksi Chanyeol, tapi juga tidak terkejut karenanya (Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal yang lebih ekstrem dan lebih mengagetkan, seperti pertemuan pertamanya dengan Chanyeol, misalnya). "Kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku, _Big Head_."

"Oh? Aku tidak pernah?" Chanyeol terlihat terkejut, murni terkejut. Sebelum ekspresinya berubah menjadi maklum akan diri sendiri. "_Well, it always been on my mind, though_,"

"Tentu saja." Baekhyun mendecak. "Tapi kupikir bagian tentang pribadi yang _overly over-whelming_ itu tidak begitu menyenangkan."

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu. Baekhyun merasa de javu. "_I'm just sayin_'...," Chanyeol menggumamkan kalimat yang sama persis. "Lagipula, dengan sifatmu yang seperti itu, kupikir kau tidak akan _break down_ dengan mudah jika diterpa gosip tidak mengenakkan."

"Kau mengharapkan seseorang menggosipkanku?"

"_Geez_, itu yang semua artis alami, Baek." Chanyeol memutar mata. "Jika aku jadi model, mungkin aku juga akan mengalaminya."

"Ketika aku bilang kau bisa menjadi model, aku tidak serius. Kau tidak setampan itu, percayalah...," Baekhyun mendengus.

Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk bahunya sendiri atas ucapan Baekhyun yang terlalu, selalu, frontal.

"_Well_, lupakan tentang penyanyi. Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk bisa ikut audisi perusahaan musik dan bercokol dengan para _trainee_ yang masih seusia anak SMP."

Chanyeol mengerutkan alis, sudut matanya berkedut sedikit. "Baek, Baekhyun, Byun Baek-ku tercinta—"

Baekhyun membuat gestur seolah-olah ia muntah. Dan kupu-kupu di perutnya memang sepertinya bersekongkol untuk membuat perut Baekhyun tergelitik ketika Chanyeol mengulang-ulang namanya.

"—tidak pernah ada kata terlambat untuk mengejar mimpi. Aku yakin kalau kau sanggup lolos audisi dalam satu kali coba bahkan ketika kau baru menyanyikan dua baris lagu. Lalu kau akan dilatih oleh pelatih terbaik dan menjadi _trainee_ terbaik, dan hal selanjutnya yang kau tahu adalah kau ada disana, di atas sebuah panggung besar, di tengah-tengah konser tunggal dengan penonton bersorak-sorai-tentu saja aku termasuk sebagai salah satunya. Aku yakin kau sanggup, Baek, kalau kau mau mencoba. Lagipula, kau punya kualitas yang dicari orang-orang, bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau suaramu menggele—"

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun terpaksa memotong dongeng super panjang itu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa Chanyeol mengucapkan itu semua ketika Baekhyun hanya mengucapkan impian masa kecilnya sebagai basa-basi. Rasanya menyenangkan ketika ia tahu Chanyeol akan selalu mendukungnya sepenuh yang pemuda itu bisa di keputusan apapun yang Baekhyun pilih. Selalu ada untuk mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang membesarkan hati. Percakapan tadi memberinya ide bahwa Park Chanyeol-_nya_ mungkin saja adalah satu-satunya orang yang bersedia mati bersama jika Baekhyun yang mengajak—sekali lagi, Baekhyun tentu tidak akan melakukannya, itu hanya perumpamaan.

Tapi mimpi menjadi penyanyi sudah Baekhyun lupakan sejak ia berusia dua belas tahun. Mengetahui bahwa ada hal-hal yang jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan tersangkut di panggung dengan ribuan penggemar ganas yang akan membunuh siapapun yang berkencan dengan idolanya. Ada hal-hal yang lebih menarik. Seperti menjadi petualang alam, mendaki gunung, memahat batuan gunung membentuk ukiran namanya, menyeberangi lautan, menyelami samudera, berkemah di kedalaman 2000 m, mengikuti arus, terdampar di negeri Cina, hidup di pulau tak berpenghuni sambil mempelajari bahasa hewan sebelum akhirnya diselamatkan oleh Presiden Amerika Serikat yang helikopternya tidak sengaja mendarat darurat di pulau Baekhyun—yah, otak Baekhyun memang ekstrem, biasakanlah dirimu.

Ada hal-hal yang jauh lebih menarik. Seperti menjadi kekasih Park Chanyeol, misalnya.

"Aku tidak serius ingin menjadi penyanyi," Baekhyun merasakan Chanyeol berjengit di tempat duduknya, terlihat tidak begitu suka dengan fakta bahwa Baekhyun menyerah. Tapi Baekhyun memilih untuk tidak menanggapi, dan melanjutkan, "Lagipula, aku sudah punya mimpi baru yang jauh lebih bagus."

"Apa?" Chanyeol bereaksi begitu cepat, terlihat begitu antusias dan peduli seolah-olah Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia pedulikan.

"Menjadi penulis novel... Menceritakan kisah hidup ekstrem dan tidak terduga, menjual novel _best seller_, dan menghasilkan banyak uang." Baekhyun membiarkan udara mengalir keluar lewat mulutnya, merasa terlalu antusias hanya untuk sebuah percakapan tentang cita-cita.

"Tapi ada yang lebih baik lagi dari itu," Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, mengulum senyum. Membiarkan Chanyeol menatapnya dengan raut penasaran. "...menjadi suami seorang arsitek sepertinya tidak buruk juga."

Chanyeol tertawa tanpa suara, dan Baekhyun menyukainya. Bagaimana gigi-gigi putih itu berbaris rapi terbingkai oleh bibir merah jambu yang mengilat karena sering dijilat. Bagaimana sudut mata Chanyeol berkedut dan membentuk sedikit lipatan seperti keriput-keriput halus. Bagaimana tulang pipi pemuda itu naik seperti hendak terbang tiap kali ia merasa bahagia atau tersipu. Baekhyun menyukai semuanya, dan ini adalah kesekian kalinya ia menyadarkan diri sendiri, bahwa perasaannya pada Chanyeol bukan sekadar perasaan spontan yang akan hilang begitu saja seperti episode-episode di hidupnya yang datang dan pergi dengan mudah. Tidak. Bukan seperti itu.

Perasaannya pada Chanyeol adalah bayangan dari lampu-lampu kota yang berkilau, terkadang terlihat samar karena terlalu jauh, terkadang tidak terlihat karena dimatikan di siang hari, tapi mereka selalu kembali, lampu-lampu itu. Menyemarakkan malam hari kota Seoul seperti Chanyeol mewarnai hidup Baekhyun dengan warna-warna campuran yang belum pernah Baekhyun kenal sebelumnya.

Baekhyun menyamankan posisi kepalanya yang entah sejak kapan sudah bersender di bahu Chanyeol, melemparkan senyum termanisnya ke arah kota Seoul dan lampu kotanya.

* * *

SUNSHINE AND CITY LIGHTS [PLOT BUNNY #**2**]

Baekhyun mengusap-usap lengan kemeja biru tuanya yang sedikit longgar, membuat kain katun lembut itu bergoyang, mengekspos kaos abu-abu yang senada dengan Levi's-nya. Angin sore berhembus membawa aroma basah. Ini hari terakhir musim panas, hujan sudah mulai sering menyapa Seoul, beberapa pohon juga sudah mulai menguningkan daunnya, bersiap untuk jatuh. Kaki Baekhyun yang mengambang di udara—tidak sanggup menandingi tinggi kursi tempatnya duduk—terketuk-ketuk ujungnya dengan lantai teras. Ia sudah menunggu Chanyeol lebih dari dua puluh menit, dan itu adalah sebuah pencapaian luar biasa bahwa Baekhyun bisa melakukannya tanpa mengeluh atau mengutuk sekalipun.

Mungkin karena yang ditunggunya adalah Chanyeol. Dan jauh di dalam hati, Baekhyun tahu kalau penantian selama apapun, asalkan itu untuk Chanyeol, semuanya akan sepadan ketika yang ditunggu sudah tiba.

Bahkan jika Chanyeol yang kita bicarakan ini hanya mengenakan kaos hitam pudar yang sepertinya sudah terlalu sering dipakai dan _jeans_ longgar berwarna sama. Bahkan jika peluh menggantung di tiap-tiap bukaan pori-pori kulit wajah serta lehernya. Bahkan jika penantian itu tidak berujung pada sebuah pelukan romantis, melainkan cengiran lebar dan lambaian tangan. Semuanya sepadan.

Baekhyun balas memamerkan giginya dan ikut melambaikan tangan ketika Chanyeol sudah tiba di depan pagar rumahnya, mengemudikan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti, demi Tuhan, apa itu mobil?

"_Ya_! Beritahu aku siapa orang malang yang mobilnya kau curi, huh?" Baekhyun sedikit berseru sembari mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Uh... _Noona_-ku?"

"Kau tidak punya SIM, Nak...," Baekhyun mengusap-usap jenggot imajiner.

"Tapi ini keren, 'kan? Lain kali, aku akan bawa Limousine dibandingkan jeep tua seperti ini."

"Oh, kau lebih baik jangan melakukannya. Jeep jauh lebih keren, kita tidak akan punya masalah jika ingin bepergian ke gunung nantinya." Baekhyun menekan pelipisnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Chanyeol menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar jelas. "Tentu saja jeep lebih keren untukmu. Aku lupa kau punya otak dan mata yang jauh berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang."

Baekhyun nyengir. "Dan kupikir mengendarai jeep tanpa punya SIM jauuuuh lebih keren lagi."

"_I know, right_? Aku mengemudikan mobil bukan tanpa alasan...,"

Baekhyun tidak begitu mendengarkan Chanyeol selama ia sudah sibuk mendudukkan bokongnya ke jok empuk jeep tua Chanyeol-atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, jeep tua milik _noona_ Chanyeol. Chanyeol, yang melihat bahwa mata Baekhyun sudah mulai terlayang kemana-mana memandangi interior mobil _noona_-nya, tidak lagi melanjutkan kalimat. Tahu kalau apapun yang ia katakan, Baekhyun tak akan mendengarkan.

"Jadi, kita mau kemana?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan begitu antusias ketika Chanyeol mendudukkan diri di kursi pengemudi, matanya berbinar sedikit lebih lebar dari biasanya. Chanyeol tersenyum, sadar bahwa walau tidak ditunjukkan, Baekhyun sebenarnya sangat bersemangat tentang ide bepergian dengan mobil ini. Rupanya pengorbanannya merelakan sebagian tabungan untuk menyogok Yura dengan setumpuk daging sapi bakar tidak sia-sia.

"Kau akan tahu kalau kita sudah sampai."

"Aish. Kau mulai sok romantis lagi." Baekhyun cemberut sedangkan Chanyeol menelengkan kepala bingung. Ia tidak sedang mencoba ber_cheesy-cheesy_ ria karena yang ia lakukan adalah sok _misterius_ dan bukannya romantis. Baekhyun memang selalu punya jalan pikiran tak terduga.

Jeep cokelat itu berhenti di pinggir jalan beraspal yang tidak terlalu besar, dekat dengan perbatasan kota. Yang barusan adalah perjalanan panjang, butuh satu setengah jam untuk akhirnya sampai. Jika saja Baekhyun tidak terus-terusan menggumamkan lagu atau mengajaknya duet rap dengan beat yang abstrak, mungkin Chanyeol sudah menyenderkan kepalanya di kemudi mobil, tertidur, selagi mobilnya masih berjalan. Untungnya hal itu tidak terjadi. Terima kasih untuk kecerewetan Baekhyun yang membuatnya terjaga.

"Apa itu ladang ubi?" Baekhyun menunjuk perkebunan luas yang membentang di pinggir jalan.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk membenarkan, menuntun Baekhyun menuju jalan setapak sempit yang hampir tidak terlihat karena tertutupi semak-semak.

"Semua ladang disini, milik penduduk di pinggiran kota. Kakekku punya beberapa hektar di ujung sebelah sana," Chanyeol menjelaskan tanpa diminta, namun tanpa menunjuk ke arah manapun, jadi Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk, tidak mengerti ujung sebelah mana yang dimaksud Chanyeol.

"Jadi kakekmu tinggal disini,"

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi, masih tetap memimpin jalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang dikelilingi rumput-rumput setinggi pinggang. Jalanannya sempit dan menanjak, tanahnya keras, dan rumput-rumput di bawah kaki Baekhyun terasa licin karena pagi ini terguyur hujan musim panas. Baekhyun sudah hampir mengeluh jika saja ia tidak ingat kalau Chanyeol sudah berusaha untuk ini. Bagaimanapun, semua keinginan untuk mendesahkan rasa frustasinya itu langsung menguap begitu saja ketika Chanyeol menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, menahan berat tubuh Baekhyun agar tidak oleng.

"Aku biasa pergi kesini setiap berkunjung ke rumah Kakek, ini jalan satu-satunya untuk menuju bukit disana." Kali ini Chanyeol menunjuk ke selapang tanah yang lebih tinggi dari posisi mereka, ditumbuhi rumput-rumput pendek yang terlihat sekilas seperti beludru hijau tua yang berkilau. Ada sebatang pohon trembesi yang terlihat besar bahkan dari tempat Baekhyun berdiri saat ini.

"Tapi sepertinya jalan ini sudah tidak pernah dipakai lagi,"

Baekhyun mengangkat alis mengerti, hal itu menjelaskan mengapa jalan ini dipenuhi semak berduri dan terlihat agak suram.

Chanyeol berbelok ke sebuah jalan yang lebih sempit lagi, kali ini tidak lagi dikelilingi semak atau rumput tinggi. Namun tanah yang licin membuat genggaman Chanyeol belum terlepas dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap pohon trembesi yang ternyata jauh lebih tinggi dari perkiraannya. Mengamati lebih lanjut, ada papan-papan berkilat yang tersembunyi oleh dedaunan rimbun.

"Itu… rumah pohon?" Baekhyun mendongak, menatap dagu Chanyeol.

Itu memang sebuah rumah pohon. Dengan papan-papan yang masih berkilat seperti baru saja dipelitur, tangga untuk naik masih terlihat begitu kokoh. Dan jika saja Baekhyun tidak begitu terkejut, ia akan menyadari aroma papan yang baru dipaku dan kaleng pelitur yang baru dibuka.

Yang ditanya menyunggingkan senyum yang mengingatkan Baekhyun akan senyum pertama yang Chanyeol tunjukkan padanya.

"_Told ya I'm going to build our house with my own hands,_"

Butuh tujuh detik penuh bagi Baekhyun untuk mencerna dan memahami kalimat Chanyeol. Tujuh detik penuh untuk menyadari mengapa seminggu terakhir ini Chanyeol tak pernah menyambanginya di rumah tiap sore hari. Tujuh detik penuh untuk sadar bahwa Chanyeol tak pernah main-main dengan mimpinya. Tujuh detik penuh untuk menyadari seberapa bahagia dirinya ketika tahu Chanyeol benar-benar membuatkannya rumah. Rumah.

"_Screw you_, _Big Head. Screw you_." Baekhyun meninju keras lengan Chanyeol sebelum menarik kekasihnya itu ke sebuah pelukan erat yang bisa menghancurkan tulang rusuk.

Chanyeol membenamkan tawa tertahannya di sela-sela surai silver kecoklatan Baekhyun. Membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan satu rangkulan hangat.

"Aku selalu berpikir kata-katamu waktu itu hanya sekedar impian masa kecil yang terbawa hingga dewasa."

Baekhyun menggumam, menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu lebar Chanyeol, mengayun-ayunkan kakinya yang tergantung di pinggir rumah pohon buatan Chanyeol. Rumah mereka.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, tapi ini hari spesial dan aku tidak mungkin melewatkannya tanpa hadiah…," Chanyeol nyengir, memijit pelan tiap-tiap ruas jemari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh cepat, matanya melebar penuh keingintahuan. Chanyeol hanya tertawa tanpa suara, mengerti kalau Baekhyun tidak akan repot-repot mengingat hari seperti ini.

"Ini hari ke-111 sejak pertama kita bertemu."

"Kau menghitungnya?" Baekhyun menatap tak percaya.

Chanyeol nyengir.

"_Freak_…," Baekhyun membisikkan kata itu tepat di depan hidung Chanyeol. Membiarkan aroma _mint_ pasta giginya menguar di sekitar.

Chanyeol tergelak, matanya berkedut-kedut geli. Seandainya ia tidak merasakan lengan Baekhyun yang bergerak melingkari pinggangnya, ia pasti sudah berpikir kalau Baekhyun benar-benar menganggapnya aneh.

"Kau baru tahu setelah kita berkencan selama 111 hari?"

Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Chanyeol. "Yang benar 110, Yeol. Kita tidak berkencan di hari pertama kita bertemu."

Chanyeol tergelak lagi. "_Yeah_, tentu saja."

Baekhyun melirik ponselnya, menyadari ini sudah tiga jam sejak pertama kali Chanyeol menjemputnya. Matahari terbenam lebih cepat dari hari-hari sebelumnya karena musim panas sudah hampir berakhir. Angin terasa bertiup lebih semilir membawa bau musim gugur dan daun-daun trembesi.

Ini adalah satu dari sekian banyak hari bersama Chanyeol yang akan Baekhyun ingat hingga tua. Satu hari dari 111 hari.

"Terima kasih, omong-omong…," Baekhyun meremas tiap-tiap ruas jemari Chanyeol. Membawanya dalam satu genggaman longgar tapi terasa tidak bisa dilepaskan.

Chanyeol tersenyum, balas meremas telapak Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum makin lebar ketika sadar bahwa pada dasarnya mereka hanya saling meremas tangan satu sama lain.

"Terima kasih sudah mengingat hari tidak penting ini." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil saat mendengar Chanyeol mendecak. "Terima kasih sudah menepati janjimu bahkan sebelum kau jadi arsitek terkenal."

Chanyeol menjulurkan lidah. "Dengan dibangunnya rumah ini, aku sudah jadi arsitek."

"Uhum…," Baekhyun menggumam dalam nada teratur. Mengerjapkan matanya dua kali sambil mencuri pandang ke mata Chanyeol. Dan sebelum yang dilirik menoleh, Baekhyun sudah mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi si pemuda, meninggalkan bekas merah muda di pipi masing-masing dari keduanya.

Baekhyun mendongak, mendapati senyum Chanyeol hanya berjarak sekian senti dari wajahnya.

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja, Baekhyun merasa seperti berada di dalam pesawat jet yang tengah meroket.

Ciuman itu hangat, dalam, dan intim walaupun terselip sebersit ragu-ragu di dalam setiap gerakan.

Ketika tautan bibir mereka terlepas, kedua tangan yang sedari tadi saling meremas tidak. Ketika kedua belah daging lunak itu menjauh, mata mereka tetap saling menatap. Ketika Baekhyun akhirnya menemukan celah untuk bernapas, ia kembali memajukan wajahnya, meminta hal yang sama.

Sinar matahari yang sudah berubah jingga mengintip malu-malu lewat sela-sela daun trembesi. Menyapukan cahayanya di wajah dua insan yang masih saling tersenyum. Daun-daun ubi yang hijau terlihat oranye berkilauan karena tersiram sinar matahari yang sama. Jauh di bawah sana, berpuluh-puluh kilometer dari rumah pohon sederhana itu, lampu-lampu kota Seoul mulai menyala satu per satu. Menjadikannya seperti cahaya lilin kecil di antara gedung-gedung tinggi. Ini adalah salah satu dari menit-menit yang akan Baekhyun ingat sejak ia bertemu Chanyeol. Satu dari 2658 jam.

Dan, ya, Baekhyun menghitungnya.

* * *

SUNSHINE AND CITY LIGHTS [PLOT BUNNY #**3**]

Chanyeol adalah pencium yang baik, dan Baekhyun agak menyesal ia baru tahu sekarang.

Di pagi hari, ketika sinar matahari masih terasa begitu hangat dan menyegarkan di kulit, Baekhyun akan mendapati Chanyeol di depan pagar rumahnya. Berdiri tegak dengan senyum yang tak kalah hangat dengan benda langit di atas sana.

Lalu Chanyeol akan mencuri satu ciuman singkat dari Baekhyun, sebagai pengganti ucapan "Selamat pagi" yang sudah kadaluarsa dan terlalu klise. Ciuman Chanyeol di pagi hari terasa seperti matahari pukul tujuh; hangat, nyaman, dan beritme. Baekhyun menikmatinya seperti saat ia menikmati musik-musik Beethoven, atau seperti kala ia menyesap teh hangat di hari berhujan. Ciuman Chanyeol di pagi hari menari dengan tempo yang lamban dan memberikan Baekhyun getaran-getaran menggelitik di sekujur tubuhnya.

Ciuman pagi Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersenyum hingga hari sudah beranjak siang.

Chanyeol adalah pencium yang baik, dan Baekhyun sedikit merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak tahu sejak awal.

Sepulang sekolah, Baekhyun akan selalu mendapati Chanyeol di depan gerbang—masih menggunakan _blazer_ khas sekolah Chanyeol—menunggunya.

Di siang hari seperti itu, ketika matahari tengah berada di posisi paling lurus dengan ubun-ubun, Chanyeol biasanya mencuri beberapa kecupan singkat di bibir, pipi, kelopak mata, tangan, atau apapun yang bisa tersentuh dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak keberatan bahkan jika itu dilakukannya di tengah-tengah kerumunan siswa kelaparan yang baru pulang sekolah. Tapi Chanyeol melakukannya dengan cepat, tidak ingin orang-orang tahu—lagipula mereka sebenarnya juga tidak terlalu peduli, orang-orang itu maksudnya. Kecupan-kecupan Chanyeol berlalu begitu cepat, bahkan Baekhyun kadang tak menyadari kapan datangnya. Tahu-tahu saja bibir Chanyeol sudah menyinggung kulitnya selama sedetik yang terasa terlalu cepat. Sedetik, yang meninggalkan senyuman hingga berjam-jam lamanya.

Chanyeol adalah pencium yang baik, dan Baekhyun berharap ia tahu lebih cepat.

Di kencan-kencan akhir minggu mereka (_"Ini tidak terlihat seperti kencan, tahu. Aku merasa aku hanya dimanfaatkan untuk mentraktirmu bubble tea." _/ _"Ye, ye, ye… terserah apa katamu, Yeol."_), Chanyeol akan membunyikan klakson motornya berkali-kali di bawah jendela kamar Baekhyun. Membuat yang bersangkutan harus cepat-cepat keluar rumah (Baekhyun terjatuh di tangga teras rumahnya tiga kali, selama kali pertama, kedua, dan ketiga mereka berkencan) sebelum tetangga-tetangga mulai melemparkan tomat ke kepala Chanyeol.

Baekhyun seharusnya marah, dan memang itu yang akan ia lakukan. Seandainya saja Chanyeol tidak menangkup kedua pipinya dengan telapak yang terasa dingin karena angin malam. Baekhyun akan marah dan mengomel habis-habisan, jika saja Chanyeol tidak mengelus bibir Baekhyun dengan miliknya sendiri. Berdansa dengan tempo yang berubah-ubah, tidak teratur, dan diwarnai dengan gigitan, isapan, juga sedikit lumatan.

Ciuman Chanyeol di malam hari selalu diwarnai dengan kilauan lampu-lampu kota sebagai latar belakang. Membuat efek seolah-olah ada matahari di balik punggung Chanyeol. Ciuman Chanyeol di malam hari begitu panjang, basah, dan dalam. Mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang tak pernah diutarakan kala pagi atau siang. Ciuman Chanyeol di malam hari tidak hanya meninggalkan senyuman, namun juga degupan jantung yang meningkat dan napas yang terengah-engah. Ciuman Chanyeol di malam hari mampu membuat kaki-kaki Baekhyun tak tahu mereka menapak dimana karena rasanya seperti melayang. Ciuman Chanyeol di malam hari penuh dengan janji, bahwa esok hari akan berjalan sama persis seperti hari ini. Bahwa tetap akan ada ciuman curian di pagi hari dan kecupan singkat di gerbang sekolah.

Chanyeol adalah pencium yang baik, dan Baekhyun bersumpah ia menyukainya.

"Aku selalu berpikir kau hebat dalam berciuman, tahu?"

"_Yeah_~"

"Sepertinya kau punya banyak pengalaman,"

"_Nope_. Kau yang pertama. Dan kedua, dan ketiga, dan keempat, dan kel—"

"Oke, oke. Aku mengerti…,"

"Kau juga hebat. Dalam berciuman, maksudku."

"Oh, ya? Tidak pernah ada yang bilang."

"Baguslah. _I can keep it to myself, then._"

Baekhyun juga pencium yang baik, dan Chanyeol bersyukur hanya ia yang tahu hal itu.

* * *

SUNSHINE AND CITY LIGHTS [PLOT BUNNY #**4**]

Baekhyun menghela napas lega ketika bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi merdu, seperti nyanyian Taeyeon, kata Baekhyun. ("Taeyeon akan marah kalau dia tahu kau menyamakan suaranya dengan bel cempreng," komentar Chanyeol suatu hari. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng tidak peduli.)

Langkah Baekhyun cepat ketika menuju gerbang sekolah, tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Walaupun hal yang sama sudah berlangsung setiap hari selama dua bulan, Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa antusiasnya untuk mendapati wajah Chanyeol di depan gerbang sekolahnya.

Ketika gerbang luar sudah terlihat, Baekhyun mendapati keramaian yang tidak biasa di depan sana. Ada banyak siswa yang mengerubungi sesuatu, dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak terlihat bagus. Itu bukan hal yang wajar didapati karena di jam-jam seperti ini, orang-orang hanya akan peduli pada makan siang dan AC di rumah. Khawatir, Baekhyun berlari menyeberangi lapangan parkir, berusaha secepat mungkin sampai di gerbang.

Pandangan Baekhyun terhalangi oleh kepala orang-orang. Ricuh, bisikan dan sesekali jeritan terdengar. Baekhyun panik, bahkan sebelum dia tahu apa yang terjadi. Baekhyun berusaha melongokkan lehernya sepanjang mungkin, mencari kehadiran rambut hitam pemuda tinggi yang biasa tersusun acak-acakan.

"Seragamnya berbeda! Darimana dia?"

"Itu seragam _Sangyuan_,"

Baekhyun menegang mendengar nama sekolah Chanyeol disebut. Dengan perasaan was-was, ia perlahan menyelipkan badannya di sela-sela bahu siswi yang menjerit-jerit. Mendorong lengan adik-adik kelasnya yang agak sedikit terlalu besar dengan sekuat tenaga. Apapun, asal ia bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di tengah kerumunan itu.

Hal pertama yang Baekhyun lihat adalah Jongin, sahabat dari adik sepupu Baekhyun, dengan pelipis dan bibir penuh darah serta memar di sekujur lengan. Hal kedua yang Baekhyun sadari eksistensinya adalah seragam kusam _Sangyuan_ yang familiar, punggung tegap yang familiar, rambut hitam acak-acakan yang familiar.

Itu Chanyeol.

Tapi ekspresi itu tidak terlihat familiar bagi Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak pernah memasang wajah seperti itu sebelumnya, gabungan dari marah, sakit hati, dendam, sesuatu yang gelap dan mengerikan.

Dia bukan Chanyeol yang biasa Baekhyun kenal.

Tapi kenyataannya, dia memang Chanyeol.

"CHANYEOL!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, dadanya naik turun dengan napas memburu. Matahari membuat mata besar pemuda itu terlihat lebih mengilat dari biasanya. Ekspresi Chanyeol berubah saat ia sadar siapa yang memanggilnya. Dan sebelum ia dapat mengatakan apa-apa, jemari ramping Baekhyun telah memeluk pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya pergi, menyingkirkan bahu-bahu orang lain yang menghalangi jalan.

Perjalanan ke rumah Baekhyun siang itu dipenuhi keheningan yang panas dan menyesakkan. Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu sinar matahari bisa membakar sampai ke dalam kepala dan dadanya. Pun jemarinya yang masih menempel pada kulit Chanyeol, sama panasnya.

Ketika mereka akhirnya sampai, Baekhyun tidak sempat menawari Chanyeol untuk mampir karena ia sudah menarik yang bersangkutan masuk ke rumahnya tanpa persetujuan. Langkah keduanya tergesa, Baekhyun bahkan tidak mengucapkan salam pada ibunya yang sibuk di dapur. Genggaman Baekhyun pada tangan Chanyeol baru terlepas ketika kamar Baekhyun sudah terlihat. Baekhyun melepaskan lebih dulu, sedangkan Chanyeol membiarkan lengannya yang tidak lagi bersentuhan dengan Baekhyun terkulai di samping badan.

"Ada apa denganmu, Yeol? Apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol berani bersumpah bahwa Baekhyun masih terengah-engah—karena begitu juga dia—tapi Baekhyun tetap menanyakan itu tanpa bersusah payah memberi jeda untuk dirinya bernapas.

Chanyeol menggeleng. Membiarkan keheningan menggantung selama beberapa detik.

"Apa ini bukan sesuatu yang aku seharusnya tahu?" suara Baekhyun tajam, lugas, dan mengintimidasi. Khas Byun Baekhyun yang pribadinya selalu _overwhelming_.

"Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun bisa melihat bibir Chanyeol menipis, pasti pemuda itu sedikit menyesap bibir bagian dalamnya—gestur tiap kali Chanyeol gugup.

"Chanyeol, bicara padaku!"

Chanyeol tersentak, mendongak. Mendapati Baekhyun yang terlihat sama kagetnya, mungkin ia sebenarnya tidak menghendaki suaranya untuk jadi sekeras barusan.

"Baek—aku… hanya…," Chanyeol mengusap ujung matanya. "_Not now_,"

Baekhyun mendesah. Kasar, keras, dan berat. Chanyeol rasanya siap untuk memukuli dirinya sendiri karena telah membuat Baekhyun melakukan hal itu.

Baekhyun mengusap pelipisnya dengan telapak tangan yang jemarinya merenggang. Terlihat begitu lelah dan letih, atas apa, Chanyeol tidak tahu. Mungkin karena mereka berjalan begitu cepat, atau karena Baekhyun melalui banyak hal di sekolahnya, atau mungkin karena Chanyeol. Entahlah.

Chanyeol kembali mengusapkan jempolnya ke ujung mata. Ragu-ragu mengucapkan, "Maaf."

"_It's okay,_" Baekhyun menjawab cepat. Chanyeol mendongak dan mendapati Baekhyun tersenyum padanya.

Dan Baekhyun hanya terlihat begitu bersinar dengan siraman sinar matahari yang menerobos lewat celah jendela, Chanyeol merasa ia begitu beruntung memiliki pemuda bercahaya itu sebagai kekasihnya. Bahwa Baekhyun masih menujukan senyum itu untuknya bahkan setelah ia menolak membagi cerita.

Sayangnya Chanyeol absen menyadari ada sedikit redup yang samar di mata Baekhyun.

"_Ja_, kau tidak boleh pulang sebelum makan siang bersama Ibuku, ya…," Baekhyun berujar lagi dengan nada normal, menarik lengan Chanyeol keluar kamar.

Chanyeol memandangi jemari lentik Baekhyun yang melingkupi pergelangan tangannya. Hangat, dan terasa begitu nyaman. Rasanya Chanyeol tidak ingin pergi dari situasi dan perasaan ini.

Dan Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun juga sama.

Lalu sebuah kesadaran menyentak Chanyeol, membuat lengannya kaku seketika, untung Baekhyun tidak sadar—atau berpura-pura tidak sadar. Sekelebat bayangan tentang keputusan bodohnya di masa lalu, tentang Jongin, dan Baekhyun yang bisa saja pergi darinya begitu saja seperti segelas air di genggaman.

Ia melirik Baekhyun, yang sudah semangat menyendokkan nasi ke mangkuk Ibunya.

Chanyeol menghela napas, mengusap pelipisnya yang berkeringat sebelum memaksakan senyum lebar pada ibu kekasihnya.

* * *

SUNSHINE AND CITY LIGHTS [PLOT BUNNY #**5**]

Chanyeol termenung menatap benda bundar putih-kekuningan yang terbingkai warna hitam legam. Ada sedikit cairan kental berwarna kuning keemasan yang mengilat-ngilat di tengahnya, seperti _jelly_ rasa nanas kesukaan Chanyeol. Bagian putihnya terlihat empuk seperti gabus yang lembut seandainya tidak ada warna hitam yang mengganggu di bagian pinggir.

Chanyeol masih setia mengatupkan bibirnya. _Speechless_.

"Jujur saja, Baek. Ini telur dadar terburuk yang pernah kulihat selama dua puluh dua tahun aku hidup."

Dan ketika akhirnya mulutnya dapat mengeluarkan kalimat, kalimat pertamanya itu malah dihadiahi lemparan sendok plastik oleh kekasihnya—yang untung sempat Chanyeol hindari.

"Setidaknya aku masih mau membuatkanmu sarapan," sungut Baekhyun yang duduk dengan manis di seberang Chanyeol.

"Ini namanya meracuniku dengan kedok menyiapkan sarapan." Lagi, sebuah sendok plastik melayang ke arah bahu Chanyeol. Kali ini ia tidak sempat menghindar dan membuahkan ringisan kecil ditambah desisan tertahan.

"Kalau begitu, jangan dimakan."

"Oke." Chanyeol langsung mengiyakan dengan segera, takut kalau Baekhyun berubah pikiran dan malah berbalik mencekokinya dengan telur dadar berwujud aneh itu.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun mendesah pelan. Mungkin ia kecewa, tapi Chanyeol juga tidak akan membiarkan perutnya tersiksa dengan memakan _omelette_ mencurigakan tersebut. Setelah terdiam untuk beberapa waktu, Baekhyun bangkit dan membereskan piring (yang bahkan belum sempat disentuh sama sekali) dari meja makan.

"Maaf atas sarapan yang tidak nyaman ini. Biarkan aku mandi dulu, lalu kau akan kutraktir di McD." Ujar Baekhyun sebelum melenggang ke dapur apartemen Chanyeol dengan setumpuk piring di tangannya.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan walau ia tahu Baekhyun tidak akan melihatnya.

Sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar kecewa.

Diam-diam Chanyeol merutuki sifat tidak pekanya yang seperti sudah mendarah daging. Seharusnya Chanyeol tetap memakan masakan Baekhyun seburuk apapun itu. Iya, _'kan_? Lalu mengatakan masakan Baekhyun enak walaupun sebenarnya tidak. Bukankah hal seperti itu yang biasa dilakukan seorang pria untuk kekasihnya? Apalagi Baekhyun merelakan waktu mandinya—yang biasa sangat pagi—hanya untuk membuat sarapan.

Tapi, tidak.

Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun tidak suka jika ia berbohong demi dirinya. Baekhyun mungkin malah akan lebih marah jika ia tahu Chanyeol berbohong. Ya, Baekhyun memang tidak ada duanya. Dibandingkan harus menelan kebohongan yang tidak beralasan, ia jauh lebih memilih menerima kenyataan walaupun itu menyakitinya sekalipun.

Seperti dulu sekali ketika Chanyeol berkata bahwa _style_ berpakaian Baekhyun norak dan terkesan mencari perhatian. Atau saat Chanyeol mengatai Baekhyun kekanakan karena pemuda itu menangisi anjing peliharaan mereka yang telah mati.

Baekhyun bilang, semenyakitkan apapun itu, Chanyeol harus jujur padanya.

Dan Chanyeol baru saja melakukannya. Tapi mengapa reaksi Baekhyun tidak seperti yang diharapkan? Seharusnya kekasih mungilnya itu kembali melemparinya dengan sendok—atau garpu, mungkin—alih alih hanya pasrah dan mentraktirnya sarapan.

Argh. Chanyeol jadi merasa serba salah.

Chanyeol mengusak kepalanya gusar ketika pintu kamar mandinya terbuka perlahan dan memuntahkan sosok Baekhyun dari dalamnya. Chanyeol menoleh, mencoba memasang senyum walaupun yang terbentuk di wajahnya hanyalah sebuah garis yang melengkung canggung.

Baekhyun balas tersenyum tipis sekali. Tidak secerah biasanya, tapi ia masih bersinar di mata Chanyeol.

"Siap pergi sekarang?" Baekhyun bertanya tanpa menoleh. Tangan putihnya sibuk mengeringkan surai merah tuanya dengan handuk—handuk Chanyeol.

"Tidak."

Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun cemberut karena jawabannya.

"Kita tidak pergi kemanapun." Lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, tangannya masih tidak berhenti menggerakkan handuk kesayangan Chanyeol secara lembut di kepalanya sendiri.

"Aku ingin makan masakanmu pagi ini," tambah Chanyeol lagi, berusaha menarik perhatian Baekhyun.

Dan berhasil, pemuda itu memutar badannya menatap Chanyeol yang masih duduk di meja makan dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau mengejekku atau apa?!" ujar Baekhyun garang.

Chanyeol—dengan bodohnya—hanya tersenyum. Ia suka ekspresi kesal di wajah Baekhyun, membuatnya terlihat lebih manis dari biasanya.

"Aku serius, Baek…,"

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau masakanku mirip dengan racun?" sindir Baekhyun sambil melemparkan handuk Chanyeol ke sembarang arah. Chanyeol membuka mulut hendak memprotes, tapi ia sadar ini bukan waktunya untuk itu.

"_Well_, err… _yeah_…," Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah.

Baekhyun mendudukkan diri di kursi samping Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol baru menyadari kalau _t-shirt_ putih yang dipakai Baekhyun saat ini adalah miliknya, pantas saja terlihat kebesaran.

"Lalu? Kau masih mau memakannya dan berbohong soal rasa masakanku? _Cheesy._"

Chanyeol terdiam. Baekhyun tetap Baekhyun. Dan mulut pedasnya juga akan tetap seperti itu.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak mau mengorbankan perutku hanya untuk bersikap sok romantis." Kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar jujur. "Masakkan aku telur dadar yang baru."

Baekhyun mendelik cepat. "_Ya_! _Meongchung-ah_!"

Kepalan tangan Baekhyun yang mungil meninju bahu Chanyeol keras. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh, menikmati ekspresi Baekhyun. Entah bagaimana caranya Baekhyun bisa terlihat menggemaskan di saat ia bertingkah menyebalkan.

"Apa salahnya? Kau _'kan _sudah pernah membuatnya sekali, pasti mencoba untuk kedua kali tidak akan menyulitkanmu, toh?"

"Tidak mau!" Baekhyun membuang muka. Chanyeol menyadari kekasihnya ini tengah menggenggam (separuh mengelus) kepalan tangan yang tadi dipakai untuk meninjunya dengan sebelah tangan yang lain. Chanyeol menyeringai puas. Salah siapa berani-berani memukul Chanyeol.

"Byun Baek~ Ayolah~ Aku benar-benar ingin mencicipi telur dadarmu~," Chanyeol yakin sekali jurus mata-anak-anjing-nya ini tidak pernah gagal pada Baekhyun.

Dan nyatanya, pemuda yang lebih pendek meneduhkan tatapannya. Chanyeol tersenyum dalam hati.

"Kau _'kan_ tahu sendiri aku tidak bisa memasak, Bodoh." Walaupun suara Baekhyun melembut, Chanyeol berjengit tidak suka karena kata paling akhir.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita masak bersama." Chanyeol bangkit lebih dulu dan menarik Baekhyun menuju dapur tanpa persetujuan dari pasangannya.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika gedung apartemen ini terbakar nantinya." Ancam Baekhyun datar.

"Tidak akan… Serahkan saja padaku," Chanyeol berdiri dengan posisi tegap dan dagu diangkat. Tidak lupa kedua tangan yang menempel erat di pinggang dengan gaya tampan. "Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Baekhyun—entah mengapa—langsung mengeluarkan desisan aneh dan tatapan sinis.

"Sudah kubilang kita sebaiknya makan di McD saja."

"_No no no no no~_" Chanyeol menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya seirama dengan gelengan kepala. "Kita. Makan. Masakanmu."

Baekhyun menghela napas. Pasrah, dan membiarkan Chanyeol memimpin acara masak-memasak mereka.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, sepasang kekasih itu sudah terduduk di kursi makan dengan peluh di kening. Dapur kecil Chanyeol terbungkus dalam satu warna senada, hitam legam. Ditambah corak cairan kuning keemasan kental pada dinding dan stoples-stoples bumbu yang terguling dengan tutup terbuka.

"Baek, ayo kita ke McD saja." Ajak Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

Baekhyun mendecak, setengah geli setengah kesal. "_I told you_ _so_… Kita—kau, dan aku juga, terutama kau—sama sekali tidak jago memasak. Walaupun itu hanya telur dadar."

Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan tanpa membantah lagi. "Aku _'kan_ hanya ingin memakan masakan kekasihku, Baek. Siapa yang tahu kalau hal sesederhana itu bisa menimbulkan petaka seperti ini?" ujar Chanyeol jujur. Pandangannya terarah ke dapur kecilnya yang memprihatinkan.

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Apapun itu, terima kasih, _**sayang**_...,"

Chanyeol tercekat. Sial, tidak seharusnya jantungnya berdentum-dentum secepat ini hanya karena panggilan 'sayang' dari Baekhyun. Ini Baekhyun! Bukan Miranda Kerr atau Yoona SNSD. Ini Byun Baekhyun yang sudah jadi kekasihnya selama dua tahun, harusnya Chanyeol tidak perlu berdebar-debar seperti saat pertama. Tapi nyatanya, jantung Chanyeol melakukannya.

"Baek…,"

"Hm?" Yang dipanggil menoleh dengan ekspresi berseri yang bersinar walaupun wajah putihnya dipenuhi coreng moreng bekas asap dan minyak.

'_Aku menyayangimu. Sangat.'_—"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat _pizza _saja?"

Chanyeol terkejut ketika mendapati bibirnya mengucapkan hal yang jauh berbeda dari yang ada di kepalanya. Dan sedetik kemudian, sebuah sendok plastik berlumuran cairan kuning keemasan melayang ke arah kepala Chanyeol.

* * *

SUNSHINE AND CITY LIGHTS [PLOT BUNNY #**6**]

Baekhyun sudah memandangi Chanyeol sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan masih sibuk dengan kertas-kertas origami yang berserakan di lantai. Akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun memperhatikan kekasihnya sedang tertarik dengan seni melipat kertas dari Jepang ini. Setiap kali Baekhyun mampir ke apartemen Chanyeol, yang ia dapati adalah berlembar-lembar kertas origami warna-warni yang tersebar disana-sini. Di dekat pintu masuk, di sofa ruang tamu, di atas televisi, di pinggiran jendela, bahkan (percaya atau tidak) di dalam lemari es.

Terkadang Baekhyun bingung bagaimana awalnya hingga ia bisa mencintai makhluk langka sejenis Chanyeol.

"Jadi, mana hasil lipatan spektakulermu yang _kau khususkan untukku_?" tanya Baekhyun, mengulang perkataan Chanyeol sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Tunggu sebentar, Pendek. Tiba-tiba saja aku jadi lupa langkah-langkahnya."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Bukan hanya karena panggilan 'Pendek' dari Chanyeol, namun juga karena ia sebenarnya tidak begitu tertarik dengan semua hal tentang origami ini. Hanya karena Chanyeol berkata bahwa pemuda jangkung itu menyiapkan origami khusus untuknya, maka Baekhyun rela terduduk di lantai dan memandangi Chanyeol—yang terlihat tidak mengalami kemajuan sedikitpun.

"Ck. Ayo makan saja, sebelum supnya dingin." Baekhyun melirik miris pada bungkusan _soondae gook_ titipan Ibunya untuk Chanyeol yang terabaikan sejak awal Baekhyun datang.

"Sebentar, Baek sayang… Ini akan jadi hadiah yang keren kalau aku berhasil."

"Oke… Bagaimana kalau kau tidak berhasil?" Baekhyun memainkan jemari, berusaha mengusir rasa geli di perut karena panggilan Chanyeol untuknya barusan.

Nada ragu di kalimat Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mendelik sebentar.

"Pasti berhasil." Jawabnya singkat.

"Tapi aku lapar, Yeol~" Dengan bibir dimajukan, Baekhyun beranjak dari lantai ke sofa di dekat Chanyeol.

"Makanlah dulu kalau begitu." Chanyeol masih tidak mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. "Tapi aku _'kan_ membawa makanan itu kesini supaya bisa memakannya bersamamu."

Chanyeol menyeringai kecil saat jemarinya masih sibuk dengan kertas merah muda yang penuh bekas lipatan. "Aww~ Itu manis sekali, Byun Baek…," ujarnya terkekeh.

"Lebih baik kau menggunakan waktu untuk menyelesaikan origami-mu daripada mengomentari kalimatku."

"Duh. Kapan _sih_ kau bisa bersikap manis sedikit saja? Ternyata hanya wajahmu saja yang seperti malaikat." Baekhyun mendengarnya, gumaman lirih Chanyeol itu. Dan pipinya terasa memanas ketika sadar Chanyeol mengatainya malaikat.

"Aku mendengarnya, Yeol."

"Hmmm," Chanyeol menggumam tidak jelas, menghasilkan satu dengusan lagi keluar dari hidung Baekhyun.

Merasa bosan, Baekhyun meraih selembar origami Chanyeol dan melipatnya sembarangan.

Chanyeol masih belum selesai.

Baekhyun membaringkan diri di sofa sambil memainkan jemari dan menggigiti kukunya.

Chanyeol tetap belum selesai.

Baekhyun meraih remote TV dan mendapati acara kesukaannya sudah terlewat sejak bermenit-menit yang lalu.

Tapi masalahnya bukan itu, melainkan—

"Astaga, Yeol! Aku lapar, Bodoh! Ayo makan!"

—perutnya.

"Sudah kubilang, makanlah duluan…,"

Baekhyun cemberut, mengasihani perutnya yang sudah terasa seperti melilit. Ia sengaja tidak sarapan supaya bisa makan bersama kekasihnya tapi ia malah dipaksa untuk menunggu origami-origami bodoh itu melipat dirinya sendiri. Tapi Baekhyun tidak beranjak dari sofa sama sekali.

"Aaargh!" Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya pelan. "Aku tidak ingat!" serunya sambil menuding-nuding kertas-kertas lipatnya seolah ini semua salah mereka.

"Bagus. Kau sudah menyerah, _'kan_? Ayo kita makan!" Baekhyun bangkit berdiri, mencoba meraih tangan Chanyeol untuk menariknya bangkit juga.

"Tunggu sebentar, Baek!" Chanyeol menghindar dari genggaman Baekhyun dan berlari ke kamar tidurnya kemudian kembali dengan sebuah gunting hitam.

"Err… Park Chanyeol? Kupikir origami adalah seni melipat kertas dan bukannya menggunting…,"

"Kalau ada yang mudah, kenapa harus dibuat sulit?" jawab Chanyeol sekenanya.

"Yang membuatnya sulit _'kan_ kau sendiri, _Dumb Head_!" Alis Baekhyun berkedut.

Tapi ekspresinya seratus persen berubah ketika Chanyeol menyodorkan kertas merah muda berbentuk hati yang dipinggirnya terdapat bekas guntingan.

"Ta-da!" Ada seringai lebar Chanyeol di balik kertas itu.

"Ini yang mau kau buat sedari tadi?" tanya Baekhyun dengan raut datar.

"E-hem!" Chanyeol mengangguk kencang.

"Ini yang kau bilang _hadiah khusus untukku_?"

"Yup!"

"Ini hasil dari kursus origamimu selama ini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi. "Seharusnya dia bisa berbentuk tiga dimensi kalau menggunakan teknik origami, jadinya bisa sangat keren sekali, tapi kupikir cintaku padamu tidak serumit itu."

'_Itu kau saja yang tidak ingin berpikir rumit…,'_ batin Baekhyun _sweatdrop_.

"Baiklah. Ayo makan." Baekhyun melenggang lebih dulu ke ruang makan.

Chanyeol terpaku di tempat, merasa reaksi Baekhyun sungguh sangat-tidak-berperikeChanyeol-an.

"Tidak ada ucapan terima kasih untukku, Baek?"

"Oh," seru Baekhyun dari jauh. "Terima kasih atas hatimu, sayang!"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**a/n : **_**terima kasih bagi kamu yang sudah berbaik hati membaca sampai sini. muah. btw, kita semua 'kan tahu EXO lagi krisis korsa, nih. (slogannya masih 'We are one', untungnya; bukan 'We are eleven', gitu). ada yang mau sharing-sharing atau bertukar pendapat tentang masalah itu? saya penasaran sama apa yang EXOstan lain pikirkan di saat seperti ini. ^^**_

_**feel free to message me, mention, or anything. you can ask for a number, anw. hehehe. :D**_

_**Lastly, A **__**FEEDBACK**__** WOULD BE APPRECIATED.**_


End file.
